


Spying spider

by Rhys_Johns



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhys_Johns/pseuds/Rhys_Johns
Summary: Peter's just being protective but maybe he should stop watching.Wrote this for tumbler a while back so I thought I'd put it here too.(Shorter then I thought)





	Spying spider

Peter was spying. Although realistically he was checking up on Y/n. However, if anyone saw what he was doing, they'd say he was spying.

He was 'checking' on Y/n because he hadn't been in school for awhile and Peter was worried he was hurt or something, he knew Y/n's family weren't the nicest people in the world so the idea that he was being abused wasn't that far-fetched.

Dressed in his Spiderman suit, Peter swang from building to building as splinters of light flashed by. He knew he was just thinking to much into this, he was probably just ill.

He approached Y/n's apartment, landing swiftly on a nearby building. They'd been over each others houses enough for him to know which window belonged to Y/n.

"Karen, turn on the surveillance mode"

Focused and zoomed-in images appeared of the window in front of him.

As if waiting for Peter to arrive, Y/n entered his bedroom dressed in black jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, his hair was messy but in Peter's mind, Y/n would look cute no matter what he looked like.

Yes, it was true, Peter Parker, Spiderman, the boy who had fought with the avengers was harbouring a serious crush on Y/n. It had started with subtle glances during class. Now, Peter made it his mission to talk to y/n, to get a smile out of him because it was the best part of his day.

He looks okay, Peter's eyes all too willingly scanned Y/n's skin for any sign of cuts or bruises, nothing.

The teenager continued to stare at his crush trying to convince himself it was for the safety of the boy he currently watched.

Peter was about to force himself to leave when, to his delight, Y/n lifted his top over his head revealing abs that Peter could gaze at for hours. The sudden joy of witnessing a shirtless Y/n sent tingles down Peter's body.

"He is so hot!" The teen mumbled under his breath.

In his room, Y/n was standing there shirtless wondering what to do. He'd been off school for days due to a simple cold leading to his mother ordering him to stay home, not that he was complaining, he did miss seeing all his friends, especially Peter. He'd grown fond of the nerd very quickly, he was hot, cute and very funny, what's not to love?

He'd spent most of the day drawing and binge watching anything on TV, now it was late and he didn't feel like sleeping, what else could he do?

He opened his phone, reading all the messages that had been sent mainly consisting of MJ sending memes and Peter's army of texts asking if he was okay.

Y/n wished Peter was here. They could sit and cuddle.

He quickly looked through his photos, clicking on a folder entitled 'Peter' that held images of Peter in all forms of appearance; him in his homecoming suit, him in his nerdy science shirts and finally a screenshot shot taken from snapchat. They had been sending photos back and for pulling funny faces. The most prominent part that Y/n focused on was the fact that Peter was showing a lack of shirt. The things this did to Y/n, he would spend hours looking at these images, usually using it as encouragement for when he was alone.

Looking down at himself he already knew how this would end up, the bulge showing what his mind was thinking.

He continued to undress himself, unbuckling his belt to let his jeans drop and stepped out of them.

With one hand, he began to palm himself through the the fabric of his silk boxers, groaning at the sudden attention.

Still outside, Peter could not believe his eyes. Y/n was almost fully naked and was rubbing his boner. If Y/n kept going, he was sure he'd cum in his suit.

The spying spider watched as the boy ran hand across his bare chest, gripping at his nipples in pleasure.

Looking at image of a shirtless Peter, Y/n began to imagine Peter's hand roaming his own body.

Mumbles of pleasure sounded from his mouth. He dug his fingers under the waistband of his boxers before pulling out his hard dick.

"Holy shit!" Peter was glad no one was around to hear him whine. Wow, he thought, Y/n's dick is big! With unsteady hands, Peter opened up his suit's pants zip, no wasting any time in pulling out his long cock, he wouldn't last long. He knew that, but he'd rather not have to explain to Mr Stark why there were white stains on his suit.

Y/n stroked his dick, using the precum as lube. He pulled at his balls imagining Peter's hands there instead of his, "fuck yeah Pete"

It wasn't long until Y/n came, covering his hand in cum. Deciding it was easier than cleaning-up, Y/n used his tongue to get rid of all the cum.

This was enough to send Peter shooting shots of cum, moaning "fuck" as he came.

He'd have to remember to save the suits recording to his computer, although he wouldn't mind doing this again.


End file.
